WOW TRUTH OR DARE
by I Love Percy Jackson312
Summary: follow our favorite Percy Jackson characters as they play truth or dare. They go through some really weird stuff. Percabeth, all rights go to Rick Riordan, and sadly they are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting by the lake and I was bored to death. I had an idea I went to get my friends.

**10 minuets later**

So I am sitting here with Annabeth, Clarisse, Katelyn, Connor, Travis, Katie, Nico, and Thalia were all sitting by the lake. So I'll so first, hmmmmmm…. Ooooo I got it Travis truth or dare. He said "well obviously I pick dare I'm no wimp" he said. Then Katie said Travis be nicer. Ok I dare you to throw fruit at Mr. D. Ok I'll do it. I give him the fruit. How do you have fruit in a basket.

Umm I already that about this so i got the fruit.

**Travis point of view**

I saw Mr. D he was sleeping in a lawn chair on the porch heheheehehehehe this will be fun. So I took an orange out of the basket and threw it at him.

He jumped up and yelled how ho then he saw the orange he yelled THROWING FRUIT IS NOT THE ANSWER TO VIOLENCE.

Then he saw me laughing my butt off he said TINA STALE GET OVER HERE. O ya one thing to tell is that he never gets your name right.

I ran away from him fast and back to my friends.

Okay my tur- Nico interrupts saying I feel people's presence we have to shadow travel.

Okay all of you grab hands ohhhhhhhhh im not holding Conner's hand. Or do you want to stand here and wait for Mr. D to start yelling at us. Nico said.

Fine, lets just get this over with.

**Katelyn's Point Of View**

When we got to the mall we went and sat In the corner. I then see Nate who is my crush, he knows he is a demigod and so he is friends with us.

He came over and sat next to me. So my turn ok Percy truth or dare. Travis said

I dare you to jump in the pond and slap someone with a fish okay he said.

He went and got in a pond, he saw a little boy trying to feed the fish so he yelled NO ONE FEED MY FISHIES MY FISHIES YOU DON'T FEED MY FISHIES then he slapped him with the fish I was laughing my head off and so were the others when we finally stopped laughing they were saying good dare good dare.

**Percy POV**

When I got out of the water I waited till they walked away and I willed my self dry.

I walked over there and when I got there they were still laughing I muttered " yay it wasn't that funny" . once they were done laughing I said

"Katie truth or dare she said dare so I still had to think of a dare I finally came up with a great one so Katie I dare you to go to that store i pointed to a store and by a skirt and tanktop and wear them and come over here.

** Katie POV **

Is he serious well I walked over to the store and found an clearance shelf and bought the skirt and tanktop. I went to the bathroom and changed into them and I changed when I walked out immediately the random guys at the the store started to hit on me.

When one asked me out I slapped him In the face and then I thought I only want Travis he is the only one.

When I walked over to my friends they were laughing there heads off and I said to them " hey be quiet he deserved it to" then Connor was still laughing so I said "Connor ,truth or Dare" he then said Dare so I thought what would be a good dare that made him look like a fool.

Then I said I dare you to go mock that clerk in the store.

**Connor's POV**

When she said that I was like this will be fun so I walked over to that store and I got a container of Ice cream. When I got to the counter he tried to touch the chips so I slapped his hand away and shouted HEY YOU DON'T TOUCH MY ICE CREAM IF YOU DO I WILL SLAP YOU BAD!

When I said that he said hurry up already! Then a women came up to me and shoved me out of the way and then I yelled NO ONE CUTS CONNOR STOLL OUT OF LINE I shoved her out of the way and went to gets some candy by the aisle and I grabbed it slowly when I saw her mad I said " if you say any word to me I will drop it like this" then I dropped it and slowly picked it up.

When I got to fifth one the guy at the counter saw what I was doing and started smirking.

When I got to 30 I stopped and payed and walked out. When I got back to my friends they were laughing and I said that's how Connor Stoll does it.

** Annabeth POV**

Man Connor is an idiot. Who does that to a woman. Well Connor would. I started laughing when everyone stopped laughing. Connor looked at me at said truth or dare.

I am dead meat I said dare I could not act scared at all.

He said I dare you to jump off the escalator. I thought about and said okay so I went to the escalalor and jumped off I landed on someones shoulders and then I couldn't get off then a little kid thought he should do it too and so he jumped on my shoulders and then another kid and another.

Then the kid on top said I peed then the kids went ewwwww then all the kids fell off and then I flipped off the guy I was on I said sorry and walked back to my friends.

When I got there Percy was still laughing so I did the first thing that came to my mind I slapped him.

Obviously it didn't hurt him but it got my point across. When he stopped laughing I picked the next person to go.

I picked the little emo son of Hades. He saw me staring at him and stopped laughing.

I thought about it and picked the funniest dare in the world.

** Nico POV**

When she said my dare I bout died I asked who the mom was gonna be and she said no one that it was just me and the babydoll.

So I went over to the store that sold babydolls and bought one. Then I opened it and started walking around.

After a while some boys came up to me and said "aww little boy gonna play with his baby doll" then I couldn't take it anymore so I hit him with the baby doll.

When I was walking around women were looking at me weird I just yelled it's not nice to stare, the I threw the doll away and walked back to my friends.

They were laughing and so I just sat down and waited for them to calm down.

When they did I think I found my next victim. The guy next to Katelyn. Nate truth or dare.

** Nathen POV**

When he called me I didn't know what to do. So I said the best answer dare. When I said that I knew that it wasn't the right thing to say. What he said me to say next was really embarrassing, and I wasn't looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

What I know now was that I never was going to live this down. I had to kiss Katelyn, well I do have a crush on her but five minutes. Five freaking minutes! Well lets get this over with well not really. I kind of want this to last. I could see Katelyn blushing and I bet I was too. I leaned and I saw fireworks in my head, I cant even explain it but her hands went to my hair, And mine to her waist. Gods how embarrassing. I did it. I let her go and I bet again I was blushing and so was she, but now I knew it I had fallen for Katelyn Monrue! but i wasn't going to tell her that. Hmmmmmmm who's turn is it i got it its Annabeths turn. "Annabeth truth or dare?"

**Annabeth's POV**

Great should i chose truth or dare. "I'll pick dare." Kay I dare you to go to the pet store and have a spider on your hand the rest of the game. Oh MY GODS! I'm going to die i'm sure of it. I then said "Only if Percy comes with me." Kay so i stood up and dragged Percy with me. I was freaking out how will i be able to do it.I'll never be able to do it i would die of being scared. He's going to get it, and good. i can't wait for for revenge sweet revenge. so when we got to the pet store i'm pretty sure i broke Percy's hand. I couldn't help it it was ! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I most said that out loud whoops that would have been embarrassing. I was probably as white as a ghost because everybody was looking at me like I was crazy (which i'm not denying) I mean after going through Tartarus who wouldn't be crazy. the nightmares are bad and the flashbacks.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was gripping be hand and I'm pretty sure that my hand was broken but I literally had to drag her to the spider area. when we did she was as pale as a ghost. she looked we did when we got out of _that place_ I was so scared she was going to die. its every night the same dream, Annabeth dieing each night a different way. but this has to be even scarier then every. Athena's children always are scared of spiders. but this dare was unfair.


End file.
